Question: Given the equation: $-8x - 9y = 72$ What is the $x$ -intercept?
The $x$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $x$ -axis. This happens when $y$ is zero. Set $y$ to zero and solve for $x$ $-8x + (-9)(0) = 72$ $-8x = 72$ $(-\dfrac{1}{8}) \cdot (-8x) = (-\dfrac{1}{8}) \cdot (72)$ $x = -9$ This line intersects the $x$ -axis at $(-9, 0)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-9, 0)$